


I Need You

by Herperlo_D



Series: A Wandering Soul [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Jim Lives Again, M/M, T'hy'la, The Warp Core Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herperlo_D/pseuds/Herperlo_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He left him faster than he could say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> AU on the warp core scene in STID
> 
> I made myself cry
> 
> Technically, this can be seen as a continuation of Caress.

Spock stared Jim's face. His eyes were sunken and bloodshot, and his skin was grey- the radiation already taking its toll on his fragile human body.

 

He burned Jim's last words into his mind. _I want you to know why I couldn't let you die- why I went back for you._

 

Spock knew the answer now. _Because you were my friend._

 

Friend. Brother. Lover.

 

He had been all. A source of chaos to his cool logic- Spock felt so incomplete without him.

 

His bondmate was gone- just like that.

 

Their bonding had been quick, a thing that had snapped smoothly into place in under a second, Jim taking his place as a ball of sunshine in the centre of his mind. He was so bright, so beautiful.

 

Then, as fast as he had arrived, Jim left. Leaving him staring at the space where he had been just a moment ago, already missing the warmth of his mind and his body so close to his like a phaser burn to his soul.

 

Jim's body lay before him, an empty husk without his soul, gazing sightlessly into the distance like a broken doll. A thin piece of glass kept their hands from touching- oh, how Spock would have given anything to feel those calloused palms sliding against his own one last time, the sweetness of Jim's mind fitting perfectly with his own like a piece of a puzzle he had lost long ago.

 

The tears kept on coming, dripping down his face in a constant steam, leaving cool tracks on the skin. Spock didn't care that it was unbecoming of a Vulcan to show this much emotion. He was a half Vulcan dammit- as Jim would have said- he was entitled to some displays of emotion.

 

Spock choked back a sob. The emptiness in his soul was crushing him with the sheer wrongness of Jim's absence.

 

Please, please Jim. Please don't leave me. I can't live without you.

 

Come back. Please Jim- T'hy'la. Please don't leave me.

 

T'hy'la please, I need you.

 

Begging was futile. Nothing could bring Jim back to him. A cat only had so many lives to give.

 

_I need you_

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I had to rewatch the warp core scene and I just about died with him
> 
> I can't believe people could watch that scene without coming out shipping those two together
> 
> Sorry Uhura. I love you, but Jim and Spock are clearly made for each other.


End file.
